


Lip Service

by AntheaQing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaQing/pseuds/AntheaQing





	Lip Service

“我还想向您请教一些课外的……知识，”Peter撑着手臂饶有兴致的覆在教授身上，语意若有所指的微微一顿，“还请不吝赐教，先生。”

脊背贴着金属台面，冰凉温度从白大褂浸透皮肤，Tony被得意学生轻而易举的压制在化学实验室。

少年修长的指尖划过脖颈至锁骨，耐性十足的解开衬衫衣扣，理平整教授衣领的细微褶皱，却张扬地在更隐秘的禁地留下暧昧印记。

星河寥落，月色沉寂。

害羞忸怩的男孩卸下纯良的伪装，强势地撑开Tony的膝盖，俯身咬住先生裤腰的拉链向下划过，褪去最后一块遮羞布。

教授被学生的力道拉得大张开腿，夜色晕染的实验室将细微的呢喃喘息无限放大，Peter微微眯起眼透出一丝笑意，食指抵在唇畔:“嘘——先生安分些……”

他抬眼扫视过室内的试管架上码着整整齐齐的试液，取过标记着自己名字的那一份。

试管木塞悄无声息落在地面，优秀的学生主席在化学课上做了些小动作，“您教过我调制蛛丝粘液和生物药剂……而我摸索出了些新东西。”

Peter愉悦的从喉间泄出一声轻笑:“请您检验成果。”

试管倾斜成六十度角，指节推着冰凉的液体潜入秘境，撑开括约肌的褶皱探向更深处的柔软，Tony颤抖着弹动了一下，如同晨星沉入水潭泛起的波纹，还未挣脱捣乱的入侵者，又被Peter重新压回桌面。

少年修长有力的手指扣住他的，十指交扣将Tony右手桎梏在头顶上方动弹不得，柔软的小腹被印下一个滚烫的吻，似安抚也如惩戒。

“别……Peter，”教授终于完整的念出了学生的名字，声线被扰乱了音调，“你太年轻……你不知道这意味着什么……”

他早该有所察觉的，在Peter拖延时间直至这层楼空无一人时，在Peter不着痕迹的锁上门时，或者在更早以前，在他看清Peter眼中汹涌的暗潮时。

荷尔蒙浸着汗水激荡扩散，血液升温流窜至心脏。

恍如白纸的少年摘下伊甸园的禁果，却是他先未能守住引导者的原则，近乎狼狈的一退再退:“你还不明白……”

不——

Peter·Parker撒了谎，伪装成好学生博取欢心。

这不是年少情愫的泛滥成灾和一时兴起，不是遭受引诱后的一步之错——从将近一百个日夜前，礼堂聚光灯下的遥遥一瞥，他就沦陷得彻底。

无数个黏腻的野梦，银河倾泻入暮色，雏菊别在右襟肩袋上，萦绕在唇齿间的千万句呢喃——是您的名姓。

少年垂下眼眸，睫毛眼睑下映出浅淡的阴影，他手上的动作更加动了力道，毫不留情的戳在柔软的点位上，换得Tony的惊呼融化成呜咽。

“至少我知道一件事，先生。”

第十次故作懵懂的询问已知答案，第一百次乖巧克制的刻意触碰，第一千次贪婪的凝视先生侧脸轮廓。

第一次真实的占有。

他知道一件事，也只需知道这一件事:“您放纵我，包容我——您爱我。”

蓄谋已久抑或情难自禁，一腔滚烫的爱慕遮掩不住，星辰中心的热量膨胀至极限，凝聚于界点爆发的炽热也足以点燃宇宙。

Peter用唇舌细腻的描摹教授每一寸起伏的身体曲线，包裹在布料下的曼妙被仔细的解锁剖析，两点殷红如同玫瑰花瓣点染过朱砂，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，他留下不轻不重的咬痕。

以下犯上，肆无忌惮。

轨道不过比预计偏转了一毫米，列车就毫不停滞的冲入悬崖。

Tony微微迷茫的睁眼看着判若两人的学生，太过悬殊的力量差距导致挣扎变成无谓的尝试，只能被迫承受着索取或给予。

怎么会演变成这一步?

领结松松垮垮的搭在手弯处，衣襟大敞如同丞待品味的佳肴，青青紫紫的吻痕在流年里盛放为茧。

体内黏黏糊糊的试液似乎掺杂了火苗，渗透柔软内壁蔓延至四肢百骸，他大口呼吸着，冷空气从气管流入肺腑，却只是掀起新一轮燥热。

Tony抬手勉力扯住少年的衣角，体内的戳刺频率缓慢又细腻，他的好学生将探索精神发扬到底，语调漫不经心又似乎十足认真:“这里……能让您舒服吗?”

他沿着秘境一点一点深入，扩张，微微歪着头一副好奇的模样:“那这里呢?”

少年追着彗星的尾巴在暮春的雨幕上刻下焰火，近乎莽撞的赤诚毫无保留的倾注于流年。

手臂发着颤，焦糖色汪洋泛起薄薄一层海雾，先生似是被欺负得狠了，仓惶的拽着捣乱者的手，开口却连抽泣也破碎。

“Please——”

“Just, please—— ”

请求停止或是深入他没有说清，Peter乐得按照自己的理解行事，漫长的开拓已经为攻城略地打下基础，手指退离温热的甬道，下一秒换上炽热的情欲嵌入缺失的半块拼图。

一手教导的学生篡夺了主导权，贪婪的渴求更进一步教学，攻城略地直捣城池，在导师身上留下斑驳的勋章。

Tony快要承受不起这个，却连拒绝的权利也被剥夺，沙哑的嗓音堵在喉头又被少年吞噬入腹，惊涛骇浪翻叠涌来，以万钧之力击碎仅存的理智。

他被抵在冰凉的实验台上肆意掠夺，在体内长驱直入的欲望却带着火热的温度，Peter低头亲吻先生鼻尖，眼底情潮似火山口沸腾的岩浆。

呼吸的力道也刻意放轻，减少肢体动弹似乎能稍稍缓解异物入侵的疼痛，雾汽沾湿睫毛凝结成露珠，又被Peter珍而重之的一一吻去。

少年轻哄的语调如同对待遗失糖果的孩子，Tony抽了抽鼻子，想指出男孩的安慰不切实际——尤其是在Peter正不遗余力的继续进入他时。

双腿被拉得更开测试韧带极限，男孩抵着凸起的软肉研磨，如愿以偿获得教授变了调的呻吟，他尝试着变换刁钻的角度毫不留情的戳刺着要害，换得温暖甬道更深更温柔地包裹与接纳。

“唔……轻点……”出口的语句只剩告饶，Tony彻底软下腰肢，沉溺于巧克力熔浆中融化，无心也无力摆脱炽烈风暴。

少年俯身轻咬他的耳垂，目睹教授从脸颊至脖颈皮肤染上赏心悦目的淡红，手掌垫在Tony后脑勺处隔开坚硬桌面，缓冲身下的大力冲撞。

蜂鸟的灰影掠过湖心，微风依附着羽翼随每一次振荡打碎静谧空气，席卷勾勒成暧昧弧度扩散开来，婉转鸣唱的音符打着旋沉入结尾。

他勉力抬手勾住Peter的肩胛，星芒潜入眸底泛起潋滟水光，交由Peter带领他攀向顶峰，礼数克制被烧得一干二净，蝴蝶挣脱蚕蛹也点燃盛夏的烟火。

迷迷糊糊腾入云雾间又骤然跌落尘世，即将爆发的火山被堵住岩浆口，Peter圈住他的性器根部，目光幽沉似星火燎原，他低低一笑:“Don't be so fast, sir. ”

悬挂于万丈陡崖间不上不下，恶劣的男孩在甜蜜的幽境里肆意掠夺，开发从未被探索的宝藏，冲撞的频率过于迅猛有力，撑平每一寸褶皱。

“太……太深了……”先生几乎软成一摊春水，词不成句，连呜咽也成破碎的浮冰，蛛网细密笼盖阻断猎物的退路，逃无可逃。

分针轮转半圈时间，在高潮边缘起起落落，喘息化作抽泣。

“别……别折磨我，”Tony用尽最后力气讨好的蹭了蹭男孩的下巴，“Peter……”过量的快感几乎成了折磨，白皙的臀瓣上也留下红痕，他被逼至云端却在抵达巅峰前被一次次拽下。

少年紧紧凝视的目光如同猎豹，占有欲强势地压沉下来，他俯身抵住先生的额头，微微低哑的嗓音透出一丝慵懒——

“可以呀，先生，”Peter漫不经心的抚过教授的脖颈，似乎随时准备对着动脉一口咬下，“告诉我……您爱我。”

他固执的、强硬的、渴求的、惧怕的、小心翼翼的寻求一个答案:“您爱我的，对不对？”

理智从情欲间抽离出来，焦糖色眼眸愣愣的直望向学生眼底，被其中烧灼的情愫几乎烫伤，他下意识仓惶的想偏过头，却被少年捏住下巴动弹不得。

压抑与沉默在片刻的僵持中蔓延，有什么东西一点一滴破碎成万千灰烬而他无力阻挡，就只是看着男孩此刻的目光，千言万语的劝导都成了哑语。

他低低的叹了口气，从一开始就已注定败局，却没想到自己如此溃不成军输得干净，他说——“我爱你。”

Peter眼中有如实质的喜悦淹没了夜色，接下来的每一个亲吻都透着浓浓的温柔缱绻，唇齿间呢喃过千万遍“我爱您”，从耳边抵达心脏。

风月浪子丢脸地仅靠后穴就被自己的好学生推上浪潮顶端，延迟的高潮格外漫长，他头脑晕眩的喘息着，而Peter屈起指节揩过他腿间斑驳雪色，虔诚的烙下吻痕。

直到少年将试管的木塞抵在穴口时Tony才终于清醒一些，他被Peter胆大妄为的举动又一次吓到，却连挣扎的力气也无。

偏生男孩的笑容无辜又干净，似乎真是为他着想:“您不希望流出来弄脏实验室吧？”

木塞卡在括约肌处推入秘谷，将乱七八糟的液体被堵住出口留在体内，Peter替教授将衣物裹好，白色大褂掩住吻痕遍布的身体，少年心满意足的将Tony揽入怀中，语调黏腻如同浸透糖浆——

“现在，给我一个吻吧，先生。”


End file.
